SHIELD Child of Mine
by ArtificialAorta
Summary: As cute as the scene was, Skye really hoped that baby didn't have a higher clearance level than she did.


**Summary** : As cute as the scene was, Skye really hoped that baby didn't have a higher clearance level than she did.  
 **Pairings** : Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow; Flirting between Skye|Daisy Johnson/Jack Rollins  
 **Series** : This takes place after my fic, _Bitches That Brunch_  
 **Warning** : Captain America 2 spoilers and AOS 1X17 onward spoilers  
 **A/N** : This fic takes place as if Project Insight never happens and thus Rumlow, Sitwell and Ward are yet to be revealed as Hydra. So...I had intended to take a more canon route with his storyline but then I received a comment on the Bitches that Brunch fic about Darcy's mood swings being sign of pregnancy. Also I missed the happy, easy days of Agents of SHIELD. And well, my muses went with it.  
 **A/N2** : I may end up doing a 'left turn' with this series, where I post the other WIPs where Project Insight happens and is angsty. But I just really wanted a happy ending for these two for now. So enjoy!

* * *

Simmons was right. The Triskelion made the hub look like a Radio Shack. Not that it was an insult because Radio Shack had gotten Skye through some bad times but seriously. It was freaking huge. You could get lost on just the first floor. Luckily, Skye had the pleasure of getting a personal tour from Ward. At least, the parts that she, as a Level 1 Agent could get into. Which, actually was still a lot given she could only walk in the lobby of The Hub when she was last there. There was enough to take up most of the morning as Fitz and Simmons presented some tech they'd been working on and Coulon and May were probably arguing with Director Fury's assistant, who claimed Fury had just left town. Both events Skye was not allowed to be involved in, so Ward was tasked with making sure she didn't get into too much trouble. Some would call it babysitting but Skye was an optimist, so she called it personal security.

Their tour left them hungry, leading them to the large cafeteria that kind of reminded her of _Mean Girls_ , except with less variety in clothing options. There was obviously a divide of who sat with whom: field agents versus lab rats versus communications. Skye kind of felt like Lindsey Lohan- before all the alcohol and drugs. She was definitely the only one in the entire cafeteria and probably the entire Triskelion wearing jeans, a cotton blouse and a comfy green jacket. Everyone else chose either suits or catsuits.

"On Wednesdays, we wear black," snorted Skye, earning a confused frown from Ward. Rolling her eyes, she went back to searching for an empty table where she could save seats for Fitz and Simmons, as promised, because they got caught up in the lunch line when they ran into some Academy friends. "You know, _Mean Girls_? Really, your lack of pop culture knowledge is super unsettling."

"Will _Mean Girls_ help me in the field?" Ward chuckled, holding two trays of food just for himself. He claimed he needed to keep up protein intake. Really, he was just a pig for Philly Cheesesteaks.

" _Mean Girls_ will help you in life," schooled Skye, nodding towards his trays. "And remember, butter is a carb."

Leaving Ward behind in another furrowed brow fit of confusion, Skye took a deep breath and walked into the jungle in search of a table. There _had_ to be a free table. Or at least a free end with four seats. Her search took a pause when she saw a table that was empty except for two men...and a baby? The two men were big, muscled types with serious frowns and all black tactical gear. The only splash of color was the pink onesie the baby wore as she cuddled into the more muscled of the men, entranced by the raggedy stuffed dog he waved in front of her face that she occasionally made a half hearted attempt to reach for.

"Please don't tell me that kid has a higher clearance level than me. I don't think I could take the shame," Skye said, trying to hide the fact she was totally melting at the sight. Muscled men with babies. Her ovaries were about to explode. Oh uh. She was pretty sure there went one of them already.

"Well, the rumours are true," mumbled Ward, stopping next to Skye. Looking up at him, Skye noticed a strange series of expressions cross his face. First surprise, then amusement replaced by annoyance and eventually his patented blank stare of superiority.

"What rumors? That SHIELD's developing a secret weapon of hot guys with babies," gushed Skye, causing Ward to roll his eyes. The taller man, not as buff as his baby toting friend yet jacked in his own right, poked at the baby's side, earning a sweet giggle. Something clicked in Skye's mind and she was suddenly impressed with SHIELD. Despite having high level agents with rule books up their asses in charge of everything, they were a pretty liberal workplace if they let gay couples bring their kids into work. Skye said as much to Ward and a pleased yet diabolical smile tugged at his lips. It was gone before she could question it.

"Well, don't let the baby fool you. Or the gay love. Those guys are some of the top level field agents SHIELD has to offer. They're actually pretty ruthless."

"Ruthless?" Skye frowned, almost believing Ward until the agent holding the baby broke into one of the most tender expressions she'd ever seen. While it was there only a moment before he caught himself and went back to the SHIELD issue blank stare, Skye could tell the love that man had for his kid. Yep. There went her other ovary.

"Rumlow and Rollins. They're both STRIKE. Rumlow, the guy holding the kid, is the STRIKE Alpha leader," Ward explained grimly, causing Skye to pout at the reminder over how much she still had to learn about the workings of SHIELD outside of Coulson's team.

"So, that's like...an elite thing?"

"Yeah. They make Seal Team Six look like a bunch of Boy Scouts. STRIKE is called in to counter international terrorists threats, normally before media has even an inkling about it. They've worked a lot with Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff. Very high level stuff," Ward said, knowing that Skye would definitely understand _those_ name drops. It took some effort on her part to not have her mouth hang open.

"A gay couple working with Captain America and Black Widow. That's like...a liberal PR wet dream. Also, still don't know how ruthless they can be if they're holding a baby. Though haven't seen them with guns. Kind of turned on either way."

"Put it this way: Rumlow's considered the top agent in combat. The only way a Field Op can reach Level 6 if if they can go ten minutes hand-to-hand with Rumlow. No more than fifteen seconds between hits."

"How long did you last?" Skye poked.

"Twelve minutes and twenty three seconds," said Ward proudly. "Almost dislocated my shoulder in the process, too."

" _Oh_ , are you the record holder?"

"No," Ward said a tad bitterly, "that'll be Romanoff. Went up to twenty minutes before Sitwell made them call it a draw. Or so the story goes."

"Damn. Pretty sure I'll be a Level 5 for the rest of my life then," sighed Skye and Ward chuckled.

"Why don't you focus on getting to Level 2, first?"

"That's probably a good idea," nodded Skye.

"Hey, you know I could introduce you to them. If you really wanted. You could give a little congrats. Pretty good networking," suggested Ward and Skye detected an ulterior motive though she wasn't sure what.

"That wouldn't be weird at all," scoffed Skye. "Besides, I thought SHIELD didn't do networking. All about your brawn or brains around these parts and how much rules get you off, right?"

At that moment, Fitz and Simmons caught up, quickly following Skye's gaze.

"That is absolutely the cutest thing I have ever seen," sighed Simmons.

"I know, right? Tellin' Ward that SHIELD is onto something. Hot guys and babies? That's like, a secret weapon."

"Don't know about secret weapon but it certainly poses an interesting way to deflect attention," Fitz mused. "I mean, if you have a baby, or a bundle that looks like a baby, people aren't going to expect you to be much of a threat. Oh. They're looking at us."

All four stood a little bit straighter as Rumlow and Rollins matched their stares. Skye could hear Simmons gulp in fright. Having to face the glares from STRIKE made Skye reassess her initial decision that there was nothing too scary about the men because right now, she was pretty sure she was about to piss herself. Agents Rumlow and Rollins certainly didn't like being watched, if the ire emitting from them was any indication. Although Rumlow let the baby have the stuff dog and she was happily chewing on one of its ears, the cuteness didn't detract from the deadly look of the fathers.

"There a problem, Ward?" Rollins asked, voice gravelly and full of warning. Taking a deep breath and clearing his throat, Ward put on a tight smile and closed the distance between him and the table.

"No problem. Just curious about the new agent you got there," said Ward in a non-threatening manner though Skye couldn't help but feel the tension welling between the three men. It broke slightly when the baby dropped her stuffed dog and it landed on Rumlow's lap. Before she could make a fuss, Rumlow grinned at her and she mirrored it. With a light stroke, he tickled the bottom of one of her feet and a delightful giggle broke through as Rumlow returned the animal to her grasp.

"She was my birthday surprise," chuckled Rumlow, too enthralled by his daughter to really offer Ward any more energy.

"That, a pressure cooker explosion and a Fairbairn-Sykes," Rollins chimed in with a smirk. Vaguely, Skye remembered Coulson showing her a knife in his collection with the same name that once belonged to a Howling Commando.

"Turned out to be a damn good birthday," smirked Rumlow, eyes going ever so glazed at the memory and it was obvious he was remembering the night of the birthday. "Needed a new headboard."

"I see fatherhood has made you soft, Rumlow. Babies in the Triskelion?" berated Ward, causing the tension to return tenfold. With wide eyes, Skye stared at Ward and hoped she could communicate for him to be cool through her mind.

"Nothing technically written about babies in the workplace when they call you in during your day off and there's no last minute babysitter," shrugged Rumlow, shoulders tensing as he and Ward glared in open challenge. "But even with a baby in one arm, I can still beat you down. Eleven minutes or not."

"It was actually over twelve," corrected Ward and a little twitch tugged Rumlow's mouth into a smirk.

"Yeah. You know I go a little easy on the new recruits. Otherwise no one would get past 5."

"Should we follow Ward?" Fitz whispered.

"With the hostility, no," Skye whispered back. "Though standing next to him would be better than taking up space where people are trying to walk."

"Ah, yes, you have a point," nodded Simmons and the three of them shuffled up next to Ward. By this point, the baby had begun to sense the tension and let out a whine, shifting in Rumlow's arms, dropping the stuffed dog again in the process.

"I know Rozzie, he's an asshole, isn't he?" cooed Rumlow, adjusting his grip and placing a kiss atop of the already full head of black hair. He kept her face close to the crook of his neck. The baby began to calm down.

" _Aw_ ," Skye sighed, unable to stop herself at the adorable display. Ward stared at her like she was a traitor. Rollins winked and a blush heated her face. "What? They're cute. Uh, I mean the baby is cute. Your baby is cute."

"Thanks," Rumlow grunted, not lifting his attention away from the baby as he adjusted his hold on her, so that she now lay cradled in the crook of his arm.

"I mean. I think it's really cool you two are partners. In work and in life. And a baby. That's like...living the dream right? What with all the rules about fraternizing and inter-department relationships. It's really refreshing to see a couple beat the odds. Especially a gay couple." That caught Rumlow's attention and he looked up sharply. Next to him, Rollins quirked his head and frowned slightly. Skye felt her face get redder and redder but she just couldn't shut her big mouth. "Not that you guys are trying to make a statement or not, I mean, I don't really know you but just...I'm sure you give a lot of hope to other people."

"Who are you?" asked Rollins after a tense pause.

"Uh, Skye. Agent. Level 1."

"I'm her SO," Ward said by way of explanation, though Rumlow and Rollins did not show any indication that was any useful information. "And these are Doctors Fitz and Simmons. They were here earlier presenting some remodels of field equipment. We're all apart of the Theta Mobile Command Unit."

"Wait, that's our name?" Skye laughed, earning an angry glare from Ward wondering why she could never support him at the right time. "What are we? A sorority?"

"And did Ward tell you all about Rollins and my...relationship?" Rumlow asked, breaking Skye away from the argument that was bound to ensue between her and Ward.

"Uh...I sort of guessed and he confirmed. God, you two weren't keeping it a secret were you? Sorry. Crap."

"A secret? Being some of the top agents in SHIELD field op is kind of hard to keep a secret," laughed Fitz, snorting to himself but silencing when he noticed all unamused eyes on him.

"Not that. The fact that they're lovers in the night," Skye whispered harshly. Next to her, Simmons gasped and Fitz choked on air. Ward was laughing silently. Skye frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"They're not lovers, Skye," Ward admitted through snickers. Letting out an angry growl of frustration, Skye punched Ward in the side. It didn't do much but it made her feel better.

"You are such a jerk sometimes," growled Skye.

"That is not funny, Ward," Simmons admonished, clearly nervous in front of STRIKE members, but it did nothing to rid Ward of the amusement he found in the entire situation.

"I think it's a little funny," said Ward, turning his attention back to the STRIKE team members. "So, why no babysitter? Thor not in town?"

"Thor's away on Asgard business and Dr. Foster's researching somewhere in the desert," Brock said, voice level and focus on his gurgling baby. At the mention of Thor, Skye's eyebrows shot to her hairline. What life did this guy lead and how did she hitch a ride? "Normal babysitter had classes today. Like I said, it was my day off but I got called in. They wanted to expedite a Level 6 testing. Kid passed but his arm's gonna be in a sling for at least a week. So, not going on the op his SO was hoping for."

"Sorry to interrupt your...uh, whatever this is," Simmons said gently but manic joy shone in her eyes. "But did you in no sarcastic terms just mention Dr. Foster? As in, Dr. Jane Foster, the world's leading and Nobel Prize winning astrophysicist that is number 4 on the list of women in science that I long to meet? She watches your child on occasion?"

"Number 1 is Barbara McClintock," Fitz added. "She'd dead though."

"I am quite aware that my list has deceased women I will never meet in person, so have resigned to visit their graves," huffed Simmons, cheeks turning pink. At her enthusiasm, Brock smiled. It was genuine and made him all the more handsome.

"Yes. That Foster. Jane loves Rosalie. She and Thor babysit when they can."

"Oh my. How did...how she-what?" Simmons was beyond dazed and having difficulty stringing words together. Taking a moment to clear her throat and take a breath, Simmons continued in a more collected manner. "I mean, how is it that you are so chummy with Dr. Foster? And could you perhaps giver her my personal email? Or mobile number?"

"Brock made a baby with Foster's ex-assistant. Can't get more chummy than that, huh?" Rollins explained and Rumlow glared at the leak of information. This whole conversation was getting real, though. Skye was having trouble keeping track of all the bits and pieces. "Don't look at me like that. Everyone knows."

"Let me guess," Skye said, "no one can talk to each other about their missions so everyone gets their gossip out by talking nonstop about each other's business."

"Welcome to the world of espionage," winked Rollins, reaching out a hand towards Skye. She held her tray with one hand and shook his with the other, enjoying the feel of calluses along his palm. "Jack Rollins. Call me Jack."

"I'm just Skye," smiled Skye, biting back a giggle. Gesturing towards the empty side across from him, Jack sent Skye a roguish grin.

"Well Skye, why don't you and your friends join us for lunch?" suggested Jack but as they all pulled back their chairs to sit, he pointed at Ward. "Except for you. You're not welcome here."

"Aw, c'mon. Once Ward's eating his Philly cheesesteaks, he won't be talking for a while. You can keep your mouth shut, can't ya?" Skye wheedled and Ward rolled his eyes but grimaced in grace. "Besides, the networking was _your_ idea. Not my fault you're bad at it."

"Yeah. I'll keep quiet," Ward said tightly. "Not gonna say anything about special treatment and how you got Rosalie's mom into the Academy at the snap of your fingers. You're definitely going easy on new recruits these days."

"Remember," smiled Brock, murder in his eye, "baby in one hand, your throat in the other."

"Geez Ward. What's your problem?" Skye mumbled, nudging Ward in the side in an attempt to instil some lost manners into him.

"So...I'm not sure I'm clear on this exchange of contact information. I'm clearly not bonkers, so just slipping Dr. Foster my number isn't a safety hazard," Simmons laughed, trying to appear nonchalant but only succeeding in making herself look a little crazy. Gently, Fitz shook his head to warn Simmons to stop and conversation was steered into more acceptable topics. There were no more snippy comments from Ward, or at least, he bit them back with as much grace as he could muster.

Most of the talking was done by Skye, Simmons and Fitz, with Rollins asking questions on how they got to where they were. Rollins was particularly interested in Skye's background as a hacker, though she decided to not mention the Rising Tide by name. There was definitely a flirting vibe from Rollins, which Skye totally encouraged because no matter his clearance level, he was a 10 and all her type. Unfortunately, both Rollins and Rumlow had beeping phones going off at the same time. They looked at the screens and shared frowns when they read the updates.

"All I wanted was father-daughter time," growled Rumlow, holding Rosalie just a tad closer to his chest. She had fallen asleep just a few minutes ago and lay comfortably in Rumlow's arm. "I was supposed to go home after lunch."

"You sure Darcy can't swing by?" asked Rollins but Rumlow shook his head.

"Not till 16:00. Tests till then. But hell, I promised her an entire week of not having to worry about this. One week of just focusing on catching up at the Academy."

"You were the one that strained the guy's elbow 'cause of what he said about Darcy and the threat just upgraded. Now we gotta go in his place," Rollins pointed out, causing Rumlow's jaw to clench. They'd seemed to have forgotten about the other guests at the table and were talking rather freely. Skye found it rather fascinating. "What about Sitwell?"

"Still angry Roz spit up on his suit jacket this morning. Wants her out of the Triskelion by 13:00 at the latest."

"He does get protective of his Armani suits," conceded Rollins, pursing his lips in thought. "Grandparents?"

"On vacation and still hope I'm just a nightmare."

"Didn't you say they stopped hating you?"

"Yeah but doesn't mean they like me. I'm gonna tell Sitwell no. There's no one to watch Roz. I...I can't," grit Rumlow, having difficulty admitting his inability to do anything ordered of him but there was just a flash of uncertainty that Skye caught. It was in the way his eyes fell to his slumbering daughter, holding certain fear that anything could happen to her once out of his sight. Skye's heart tightened painfully.

"We could watch her," Skye offered, not really thinking about what she was suggesting. Everyone at the table turned to stare at her in disbelief. With flushed cheeks, she tried to backtrack. "I mean, I know you hardly know us but we could totally watch her. 'Til her mom gets here. We've got nothing to do waiting for Coulson to get a hold of Fury."

"If that's the case, then you guys'll be here for a few days," snorted Rollins but Rumlow was staring into Skye's eyes as if he could read her soul. Doing her best to not let it intimidate her, Skye resisted the urge to swallow past the lump in her throat and ignore the voice in her head that said she was crazy for even suggesting to babysit.

"Okay," Brock nodded once, eyes flicking to Fitz and Simmons then to Ward. Pointing a finger at Ward with cheeks full of curly fries, Brock narrowed his eyes. "But I don't want him alone with her."

"That's mature," scoffed Ward around the food in his mouth. After swallowing, he continued. "I'm probably the only one out of us four that actually knows how to take care of a baby."

"I know how to take care of an infant," Simmons insisted. "I mean, in theory."

"Already regretting your decision?" smirked Rollins, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Rumlow who just pressed his lips into a thin line and let a noncommittal grunt lift from his throat.

"She has a schedule. She'll mostly sleep before Darcy can get here. It'll be easy," grumbled Rumlow, gritting his teeth when two SHIELD issued cell phones ran in unison once again. So fifteen minutes later, Skye found herself holding a baby carrier with a slumbering infant, Simmons intently studying a suggested schedule for a three month old and Fitz struggling to carry a diaper bag, toys and a cooler of breast milk. They'd been given instructions to meet up with Darcy in the lobby at 4:30, where she'd be obvious to spot because she'd have a doberman with her. Brock had even told Simmons that if Roz was in good health in Darcy's opinion, she'd find a way to get Dr. Foster in touch.

There had been babies at the orphanage when Skye was once known as Mary Sue Poots. She'd never been allowed to touch them but she'd always been really curious about them. Sparing a glance at Ward, who'd been grumpily quiet during the final exchange, Skye was delighted to find him looking down at Roz with sweet, brotherly affection. Deciding to let him have the moment, Skye turned back to the hall where the two STRIKE agents were walking.

Both Rumlow and Rollins were almost halfway down the hall when Rumlow turned back to look at the bundle at Skye's knee. There was a mournful look in his eyes as he clenched his fists. With a tight jaw, he turned back around and Syke stood straighter, determined to take care of the most precious thing in his life. Once the STRIKE agents had turned the corner, Roz began to shift in the carrier and a wail echoed, as if she knew her father was no longer around. Skye's wide eyes met Simmons for a brief moment of panic.

"Oh god, what do I do?" asked Skye, turning to Ward's raised brow.

"Don't look at me. Figure it out yourself," Ward said with finality and a tone that stated he was still upset he wasn't allowed to be near the baby.

* * *

No one had been able to get Roz to stop crying for forty-five minutes. The four agents had all returned to the Bus, hoping the change of scenery would help and to avoid all the stares from the Triskelion. Besides, Sitwell's rule _had_ been to get Roz out of the building by 1PM. Once in the Bus, Roz was given a fresh diaper even though she was dry, refused her bottle even though it was feeding time and had no interest in any of the toys that were waved in front of her. They'd been so desperate that they'd even let Ward hold Roz. For one blissful moment, she'd stopped crying as he patted her on the back. Except, she'd just spit up on the shoulder of one of Ward's favourite suits, then went back to crying.

"I know this isn't the time, but her dad would probably be super proud," Skye couldn't help but point out, earning a glare from Ward as he shoved the baby back into her arms, but ever so gently as to not hurt her. As Ward took off his suit jacket to try and clean off the mess, Skye shifted Roz on her arms so that her bottom and head were supported.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. I mean, sometimes babies just cry but surely we can find a way to sooth her. Also by this age, she shouldn't be crying too much in the day," Simmons said, frustration clear in her voice. At this point, it was more than about getting in touch with Dr. Foster. As an overachiever, she did not like being bested, even if it was a little baby that didn't know any better doing the besting.

"I think I've got it!" Fitz said joyfully, entering the Bus common area from the labs where he'd run, claiming to have an idea. That was ten minutes ago and now he held a metallic invention in his hand. It looked like a giant claw with hanging bells, pieces of a silver thermal blanket and a small little stuffed monkey that everyone knew Fitz had in the labs but no one ever mentioned.

"What is that?" asked Ward with a horrified expression.

"A sensory mobile," Fitz stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Lay her down and I'll place it over her. I guarantee she'll stop crying."

"We are not letting her get near that," Skye insisted, holding Roz a little tighter to her chest. The vehemence insulted Fitz.

"Well, you've obviously done a great job so far," mocked Fitz and Skye let out a frustrated huff, laying Roz down on the improvised bed of blankets and pillows on the white sofa. At that point, Skye forgot about being a perfect, loving babysitter and glared at Fitz. That's when the arguing began. Loud, angry shouting between all four that almost drowned out Roz's pitiful cries. A shrill whistle broke through the noise and all four agents stopped their bickering to stand up straight as May and Coulson stared them down. Roz didn't stop crying.

"Where did you get a baby?" Coulson asked in complete disbelief. With pursed lips, Skye met Ward, Fitz and Simmon's gazes, hoping that one of them would be willing to answer. When there wasn't one, Coulson sighed and walked to where Roz lie. Picking her up, he adjusted her until she was belly down, head supported with one hand and legs tucked under his arm. Using his free hand, Coulson patted the baby's back until she eventually calmed down, sobs becoming whimpers then cooing.

"How did you do that?" Skye asked, mouth agape and ears still ringing.

"I once spent four months undercover as a nanny," answered Coulson crisply. He lifted Roz so that she was cradled to his chest, heart to heart. Gently, he swayed her from side to side and she looked rather content, trying to stick her fist in her mouth. "But that doesn't really matter because there's a baby on the Bus and I'm pretty sure I would have noticed if one of you were pregnant. You didn't steal her, did you?"

"It's Agent Rumlow's daughter, sir," Simmons explained in earnest. "He asked us to watch her until her mother can pick her up at 4:30."

"Rumlow, as in Brock Rumlow? Of STRIKE?" May asked slowly, face twitching ever so slightly in confusion.

"Yeah, I was his handler for a short period before he advanced to STRIKE. I can't see that guy letting strangers watch his kid. In fact, I can't even see him as a father," said Coulson, face screwed in thought.

"He's definitely a father," May stated matter-of-factly, offering Coulson a rare, small smirk. "You really need to catch up. You're months behind in the office gossip."

"It wasn't my priority after Tahiti but maybe we should get a water cooler in here," mused Coulson, looking around the Bus to find a spot where it would fit nicely.

"Why'd Rumlow ask you to watch his baby?" May asked, steering the conversation back to business.

"It was Skye's offer," Fitz shrugged, the sensory mobile ringing and crinkling with his movements.

"Though he said if we were really good babysitters, he could get us in touch with Dr. Foster," added Simmons.

"She's a baby, not a means of networking," Ward huffed, jealous that Coulson's baby whispering skills were superior to his own.

"Funny, pretty sure networking was what got us here in the first place," snapped Skye with derision.

"Someone still hasn't explained to me why we have the STRIKE Team Alpha Leader's child," snapped Coulson. His four agents looked down to their feet, all feeling like naughty children reprimanded by their father. It made him roll his eyes and catch May's amused gaze.

"He didn't seem to have any other option. It was his day off, there was no babysitter available but he got called in," Skye explained. "He also said something about Sitwell being angry because she spit on his suit. So, defying a direct order didn't seem like a good idea."

"I thought I saw Jasper in a different outfit," Coulson pursed his lips and stopped his gentle swaying. "Okay, I guess I see the sequences of events. Why is he bribing you with Dr. Foster's contact information. You know, I could have given it to you, Simmons."

" _What_?" shrieked Simmons, eyes bulging out of her head and Fitz stepped up to pat her on the shoulder.

"Rumlow got Dr. Foster's young assistant pregnant. She's at the Communications Academy now. It was news for a month. You _really_ need to catch up," said May with a quirk of her head.

"Are you talking about Darcy Lewis?" sputtered Coulson.

"Her name's Darcy...so yeah?" Skye shrugged. "You know her?"

"Let's just say we had an altercation a couple years back when I first met Dr. Foster. Miss Lewis still sends me complaints to my email. Daily. She even hacked my email to change my outgoing message to 'From Agent iPod Thief." Turning his head to May, Coulson furrowed his brow. "Wait, is she the one Jasper was complaining about? With the hickeys being damage to SHIELD property? And the reason why turtlenecks are now SHIELD issued?"

"Must be," May answered with a tiny shrug. Before anyone could ask him to clarify the story, Coulson bent his head to look at Rosalie, a renewed interest in his eyes. He talked to her in a cooing voice.

"You're gonna grow up to be a little hellraiser. I just hope you're on our side."

"She obviously likes you, sir. So maybe there's hope," Ward offered with feigned disinterest.

"I doubt her mom's going to like that. Assuming she hasn't changed too much since we last met."

"So...are you guys taking a break or planning to stay here? Because you're the first person she's liked since we started watching her," Skye wheedled. At that, Coulson's brow raised in surprise. Looking back down at Roz, he grinned and she grinned back.

"You really are a little enigma."

* * *

Three hours later, the entire Theta Mobile Command Unit waited in the Triskelion Lobby. Within those three hours, little Roz had been fed, changed, napped and now was cooing in excitement over the crinkle book Coulson was flipping through with her. They sat together on a stone bench, completely lost to the world around them. The rest of the team kept on the lookout for a brunette with a doberman. Fitz was the first to see her, waving and shouting enthusiastically until he caught the legendary Darcy's attention. She wore a pair of worn skinny jeans, an oversized olive v-neck that probably belonged to Rumlow and an oversized brown cardigan. A messy bun and brown ankle boots completed the ensemble as a well trained, unleashed doberman trotted beside Darcy. The lazy Sunday chic was a fresh change to the sea of suits. At least in Skye's opinion and while she wasn't sure what she had expected Rumlow's baby mama to look like, she was pleasantly surprised.

Darcy approached the group with trepidation at first but then made a beeline for Roz. Once she was closer, she recognised Coulson.

"Uh, Agent iPod Thief, why are you holding my baby?" demanded Darcy, pushing up her dark rimmed glasses and then reaching out for her child. Rather reluctantly, Coulson handed over Roz. Relief captured Darcy's features once Roz was safe in her arms.

"Oh, mommy missed you," swore Darcy, kissing Roz's face all over and holding the baby tight. Roz let out a delighted noise at the presence of her mother, reaching up and touching Darcy's lips. Darcy nipped at the hand. "I've wanted to hold you all day."

"Miss Lewis, to answer your question, my team was assigned to look after Rosalie. I know I speak for all of us when I say it was certainly our pleasure," Coulson said and Darcy regarded him with suspicion.

"Thanks. Brock and I really appreciate it," Darcy said tightly after a long pause. "I mean, it would be nice to get my iPod back but y'know, I've learned what to expect from SHIELD."

As Darcy began to pile on the bags onto her shoulder, she struggled with balancing the diaper and toy bags on one side and then trying to place the cooler into the baby carrier all while still holding Roz. The doberman circled Darcy, sniffing Roz in excited interest and trying to lick the baby's feet, which didn't help matters. Coulson cleared his throat.

"Would you like a hand, Miss Lewis? To your car?"

"Yeah...that would be nice," nodded Darcy, not wanting to admit defeat but letting Fitz and Ward grab the bags off her shoulder while May and Coulson grabbed the cooler and carrier. They followed Darcy through the lobby and into the small open guest parking lot just outside the Triskelion. All along the way, Darcy continued to coo and talk to Roz, as if the team weren't there. Once at a red, four door Wrangler, Darcy unlocked the doors and showed Coulson how to convert the carrier into a carseat. As he worked on that, the team placed the bags in the cargo area and watched as the doberman hopped gracefully into the passenger seat. Seeing Fitz's interest in the dog, Darcy offered him a couple of treats so 'befriend Kraken'. When the carseat was safely strapped in, Coulson faced Darcy with a serene smile.

"You know, I was the one to request Rumlow to be on your security detail in Tromsø," Coulson said smugly and Darcy's face dropped. She lost her self righteous stature and began to shift her weight between feet. "That's when you two first met, right?"

"You're kidding," frowned Darcy, nose wrinkling as she looked to Roz.

"Do I look like I would kid, Miss Lewis?"

"So what do you want? A thank you card?" Darcy grumbled.

"I'd like you to stop the emails. Three times a day? Really? Is an iPod worth that much?" asked Coulson, raising an eyebrow. Darcy raised one right back at him.

"It's the principle and you know it."

"It is highly unlikely that someone on the team stole your iPod because they wanted it for themselves," pointed out Coulson and Darcy rolled her eyes. The conversation sparked Skye's interest. What was up with this iPod and why was it so important? Did it actually have some hidden tech in it? Coulson gestured to Roz. "Besides, I think you have more important matters nowadays than a lost iPod."

"I know how to multitask. I can easily take care of Roz while simultaneously annoying you."

"Yes but is that how you really want to split your time?" Coulson put on his fatherly voice that always forced Skye to think about things even when she didn't want to. It appeared to be working on Darcy. Her shoulders drooped and she placed her forehead against Roz's for a long moment, mulling over his words.

"Do you have any idea when Brock's gonna be back?" Darcy asked solemnly, keeping her eyes on Roz so she didn't have to face Coulson. With shoulders easing just a tad, Coulson watched Darcy with something akin to fatherly pity.

"No, can't say that I do, Miss Lewis."

"Well Roz, looks like it's just the two of us this weekend," Darcy let out a watery sigh, kissing Roz softly as melancholy settled over her. At that moment, the doberman whined when Fitz stopped scratching behind its ears. "The three of us, then."

"You should join us for dinner," Skye said suddenly. Apparently, she couldn't stop putting her foot in her mouth if the stares of her fellow agents were an indication. Deciding to own it, she met the accusing gazes with innocence. "What? It's not like we have anything planned for the next few days while we try to get a meeting with...you know who and repair the Bus. We could keep her company."

"SHIELD's not dealing with Voldemort now, are you guys?" Darcy frowned. "'Cause I can handle Gods being real but I draw the line at JK Rowling's characters. If so, I am totally owed a Hogwarts acceptance letter."

"Not unless Voldemort has an eyepatch. Wait, do you think Voldemort could be hiding under there? Like, he totally did with Professor Quirrell and the turban," suggested Skye with a self satisfied smile and nod. The only one to share her enthusiasm was Darcy. Such silly enthusiasm made Darcy appear years younger and Skye realised that they were probably around the same age.

"Trying to get in touch with Fury?" smirked Darcy, swaying slightly with Roz. "Yeah, he sucks at getting back to people lately. Brock's mentioned it. If you want, I can text Steve. I mean, it'll take him, like, an hour to figure out my text speak but he'll have a better direct line to Fury."

"Do you mean Steve Rogers?" Coulson breathed, boyish wonder contorting his face into something Skye didn't recognise when Darcy nodded affirmative. A new respect shone in his eyes. "You have Steve Rogers' personal number? Captain America?"

"Yeah, he and I brunch sometimes. Annoys the crap out of Brock. I don't know why. But Steve looks so lost in the 21st century, I can't help it. Besides, he's a total sucker for babies. And maple bacon Bloody Marys," Darcy explained absentmindedly, already pulling out her cell and typing with one thumb, placing little kisses along Roz's head. "Since you guys watched Roz last minute, I guess I owe you the favor."

"Okay, I don't care if these guys refuse to join you for dinner but I will. So you can tell me all your secrets," Skye insisted, lowering her voice into a mock whisper. "Seriously, hook me up, girl. How'd you get such high level eye candy? Do you have Jack Rollin's number?"

"First piece of advice: high level hotties love it when you foil them at every turn. Even if they pretend they hate it," stated Darcy confidently. "Second: you do not want to start anything long term or short with Rollins. Save your sanity and your dignity."

"I'm not the only one who thinks these two becoming friends is a terrible idea, right?" Ward asked, brow furrowed and jaw tight. "Though I do second the opinion on Rollins." Both Skye and Darcy rolled their eyes at him. With a critical once over, Darcy's eyes raked over Ward, judging every inch before turning back to Skye.

"You know, I'd love to have dinner with you," Darcy smiled. "I was gonna surprise Brock with something special but that's obviously not gonna happen. I have reservation at a place in the city that's kid and dog friendly but still classy."

"I'd be fine if we went to Chuck-E-Cheese, to be honest," admitted Skye, earning a grin from Darcy. Giddiness settled over Darcy and it was obvious that she either hadn't had a chance to feel it lately or let herself feel it. It was reservation that Skye recognised. There had been few moments in her life where she'd allowed herself that pure bliss of making friends and belonging to something. It happened with the Rising Tide but then, again when she'd found her place within Coulson's team. Although Darcy appeared naturally accepting and friendly, Skye could see the little things in her body language and expressions that showed Darcy was fighting back the need to be aloof or the disbelief that someone was genuinely interested in her for her. Skye wondered who'd shunned Darcy to make her act that way and then felt a bubble of kinship well inside.

"It would be nice to eat dinner on solid ground for once," Coulson said lightly.

"Please, you just want Captain America's personal number," said May, voice devoid of emotion but eyes shimmering fondly.

"You're a little late," teased Darcy. "Pretty sure Cap's got a cute, black boyfriend now. Didn't hear that from me, though."

" _What_?" Skye exclaimed in a higher than normal pitch, stretching out the 'a'.

"If you guys are serious about dinner, let me know how many to expect. I've got a reservation at Café Olé but I can see if they've got space for more. Oh, and Jane'll probably join. She was supposed to babysit Roz tonight. Sure she'd love to complain to you, Coulson. You know, her harddrives just weren't the same after SHIELD returned them."

"Oh joy," sighed Coulson, ignoring the gasp of delight that Simmons emitted.

"You can count Fitz and I for sure," said Simmons, practically bouncing up and down.

"So that's four of us so far," Skye smiled, turning towards May and Ward. May looked less than pleased about the whole situation but eventually nodded her head once. Even if she didn't approve, she wasn't going to be left out.

That only left Ward, whose fists clenched slightly before letting out a long suffering sigh. "Looks like I have no choice. I'm not going to eat on the Bus alone if you're all going out. Besides, it's been a while since any of us has had a real break."

"So, that's eight and a half," Darcy counted, turning towards the jeep and buckling Roz into her car seat. "I'll see what they can do. How does 6:30 sound? I don't want Roz out too late."

"That sounds perfect," hummed Simmons before continuing bashfully. "I don't suppose Dr. Foster would mind if I brought some of my research? Fitz and I occasionally make blueprints on hypothetical equipment that could potentially aid in biological sample collecting for intergalactic travel or even alien debris left on Earth. Nothing impressive and I doubt that Dr. Foster would be interested but-"

"If you bring Jane blueprints, I'd normally have to tackle her to stop her from building something at the table with sugar packets and forks," shrugged Darcy, causing Simmons' face to drop. "But since I'm not responsible for her scientific consequences anymore, I say bring all the blueprints you want."

"Excellent," gushed Simmons, face bright and hopeful once more.

"Blueprints and boy talk, I think it's gonna be a good night," nodded Skye, catching Darcy's eyes with a smile.

"Don't worry Coulson, boy talk will definitely include Captain America," winked Darcy wickedly. "I mean, I know you watched him sleep and he's kind of taken but I can give you the deets I'm allowed."

"I'm never gonna live that down, am I?" Coulson said softly, catching May's pointed stare that was somewhat caring. At least, Syke thought it was. There was some inside joke that she wasn't apart of though. That needed to be fixed very soon.

"I'll see you later then? I have Coulson's email so if there's an issue, I'll let you know," Darcy said, pleased to have the upper hand again. She closed all the doors to the Wrangler before sliding in the driver's side. The team waved goodbye as she drove off and then made their way back towards the Bus to discuss the plan for the rest of the evening. As they walked, many of them with rejuvenated energy, Skye sped up so she was next to Coulson.

"You watched Captain America sleep?" asked Syke, continuing before Coulson had a chance to confirm or deny. "Why is it that everyone made such a huge deal about me hanging outside of Stark Tower? Once."

"Because while I was acting on SHIELD orders, you were acting on the impulse to make out with Tony Stark," Coulson answered sharply.

"I really question your taste in men," Ward stated and Skye rolled her eyes. Letting the comment slide, she focused thoughts on what she was going to wear to dinner that evening. Fitz and Simmons were already planning on what blueprints they thought Dr. Foster could utilize the most and Coulson and May were discussing general gossip missing from Coulson's knowledge. From the sounds of it, Coulson was mostly impressed that Darcy and Rumlow seemed to have a functioning relationship. There was also something about Darcy's water breaking during the middle of an Academy exam. _That_ was a story she'd have to hear more about tonight. Also, she'd have to figure out where May found the time to gossip.

"At least I have fun," Skye eventually said in reply to Ward. With a conceding nod, Ward gave her that one. "Besides, Darcy's on another level in _SHIELD Girls_. She's like me, a Cady. But whereas I've still had to eat some of my lunches in the bathroom stall, Darcy's like, about to give the speech at prom."

"I literally have no idea what you're talking about," frowned Ward and Skye smiled warmly at him.

"Well, I know what we're gonna do before we leave for dinner. This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship and I won't let your ineptitude at pop culture ruin it for me," Skye said haughtily but Ward just rolled his eyes in affection. Whether it was because he was too tired to argue or because he genuinely was interested in _Mean Girls_ now, Skye didn't care. What she did care about was that she seemed to be making a new friend.

Those were far and few in between given her personality and SHIELD's expectations. Even if she didn't get any extra connections, Skye felt Darcy was someone she could soon confide in and vice versa. There were some people that she could feel in her gut were worth knowing and Darcy was one of them. Besides, the number of people Skye could talk to about SHIELD related things was limited. It would be nice to add another to that circle.


End file.
